Only Human
by Im Obsessed.I love it
Summary: No one ever said 'God' was human. With only a name and face needed to kill, one could say ones odds were 'impossible,' and him, 'unstoppable.' But at the same time, no one said he wasn't; He's about to find out how mortal he really is...and how to fix it.


_Chapter one: The Bottle._

"...Thirty. Thirty-one. Thirty-two. Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five..." She paused, lifting a curious eyebrow at the currency in her palms. "Thirty...five..."

He winced.

He'd hoped she would buy it, at least long enough for him to run. He hadn't had enough money to pay after yesterday's late night forced trip to the market (Ryuzaki insisted on them buying as many sweets possible,) And, truth be told, he was lucky to even be able to retrieve it. He honestly never thought Ryuzaki would ever be so absentminded to let him get away with anything, especially now that he'd deemed it necessary for handcuffs. After all L was so damn stubborn due to his childish nature. He was glad an opportunity had arisen when Ryuzaki'd carelessly discarded the keys across the table in favor of a fork, no dought overly focused on the mass about of sugar that would make even Ryuzaki himself sick. He proceeded to eat, however, giving him ample amount of time to excuse himself - or rather themselves- to an early bedtime.

The bluenette, of course, protested, arguing that "he still had ways to go of all his food" and "this increases my suspicion of the possibility of you being Kira by 23%" while he countered in the fact that _he'd_ been the one paying for all the junk in the first place.  
Long story short, Ryuzaki had insisted they at least finish up today's paperwork -while eating of course- and he'd hesitantly complied, a plan already formulating itself in his fast-calculating mind.

A mere half hour was all it took for the elder to finally feel the effects of a full days work, and before he knew it, Ryuzaki, his head having been drooping lazily on the armrest, knees drawn strictly close to keep balance for a while now, had thrown in the towel, making his -their- way to the newly-shared room.

"Is Light-kun planning to sleep as well?" He'd asked, stripping to his boxers and letting loose a feebly yawn, to which he'd chuckled to.

"Of course Ryuzaki, what kind of question is that?"

"Light-kun does not seem tired. If fact, he seems wide awake, and properly dressed as if going somewhere," he climbed into bed.

He knew what was coming next before the words even left his lips.

"This chances of you being Kira are no-"

"Ryuzaki, enough with the 'Kira-case' crap!" He'd demanded angrily.

"I am not Kira. Never was, never will be. And even if I was, Light-kun would like to get some much needed sleep." He'd made sure to put irate emphases on major points, electing a silent, but watchful L as he climbed into bed beside him.

"Light-kun seems edgy..." He'd mumbled under his breath, pulling the covers to his chest with yet another yawn.

"You would be too, if you were constantly watched, recorded, and prodded with false auctions 24/7."

"Is Light-kun saying that he'd rather be arrested without solid evidence?"

The teen's face became a cross of annoyance, and something akin to horror, but much milder.

"What kind of detective would you be if you did that?!" He'd shot back, the irritation in his tone mirrored his expression quite well.

"Not a very good one I suppose..." He'd snuggled against the pillows something during their conversation, just now reaching over the bedside lamp for the metal string underneath.

"Is Light..kun really- onna- sleep in thos's clothes...?" He could tell from the more than brief pauses, and incorrect wordings that he was close.

Deciding against speaking, knowing that with no one to talk to, he was more likely to fall asleep quicker, he only gave a small nod, sliding out of the bed with trained caution, slipping into the bathroom, a pair of pj's in hand.

"Light...kun?" He heard through the door, slowly opening it a crack to address the man.  
"Hmm?"

"Goo'night..."

"Yes, goodnight." He agreed blankly, lingering only to witness his eyes falling shut.

He creaked the door closed, sighing in relief.

 _'Just as planned...'_

A sense of courage and accomplishment coursed throughout his senses, leaving him feeling more confident, proud, and even a bit cocky in his abilities so far; especially helpful for the task at hand. Light smirked at his reflection, his expression taking on an eerie light, -no pun intended- his previously drawn lips twisting upwards in a mischievous smile.

 _'Out like a light, he didn't even notice the chains were unlocked...'_

Which brought him to his current situation. In a dark, chilled, not to mention extremely uncomfortable poison -both mentally and physically- as he was forced to stare back into unamused eyes.

Sky-blue, and quite alert, they studied him in the darkness, and at his thoughtful expression, her orbs seemed to gain malicious intent, as she let loose a low growl, lips twisted in a disgusted scowl.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, Yagami." She reminded, shaking the bottle in front of his eyes.  
His breath hitched, eyes wide as it was revealed.

It's what he's been looking for.

This was his chance. He was sure he could grab it, with one hand at his leisure if he pleased. The only thing between him and this prize was...a minor distraction...

"Well, you don't really give me anything to place my trust on, it's my money after all."

She then smirked, shook her head as if remembering something, and spoke. "True. But, if you wanted the name of my leader, you could've just asked you know."

Leader? As if follower? Boss? Dare he suggest, God?

He would be lying if he said the title didn't catch his attention.

"What do you mean _'leader?'_ "

"I mean what I mean. Unless you're asking the name of course. The higher-up's won't spill the beans about Leader's identity not even over how much we've tormented and pestered them." She admitted, having no shame apparently in reveling this crucial information.

Either she was extremely confident, or extremely stupid in allowing this.

He guessed the latter.

"Could I at least have your name, alias, anything to call you by?"

He had a feeling he wasn't seeing the last of her for a while.

She twisted her hips to the side. "Your organization seems familiar on using one-letter titles, so I guess you could call me...T." She decided.

He nodded. "Fair enough. Thank you for your time."

And then he ran. He ran like his life depended on it. Because in now that he'd obtained it, it probably did.

"Hey, wait up! You for...got." She looked down in shock: her hands held nothing. And she experimentally opened and closed them, trying to wrap her brain around the fact that she had it three hours ago and managed to lose it in less than three minutes.

"Light...Yagami," She took a deep breath. "If it's war you want, then it's war you'll get..."


End file.
